El Caballero Escarlata
by Musk
Summary: Hermione Granger se encuentra asociada a un complot entre mortífagos y la orden del fénix ,la unica manera de matar a Voldemort es con la ayuda de Draco Malfoy.¿Podrá cumplir la misión?
1. PREFACIO

DICLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTE FAN FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE JK. ROWLING, YO SOLO JUEGO CON LA HISTORIA .

EL CABALLERO ESCARLATA

PREFACIO

Fijó su vista en el horizonte aún soleado, noto que la luz del sol marcaba cada árbol de una tonalidad cetrina aún delirante y al mismo tiempo, mágica.

-Y _es que desgraciadamente cambiará a su color natural, cuando la luz se escape hacia cualquier otra parte del universo_.- pensó, aquel sabio anciano, de aquellas líneas de expresión que siempre reflejaban un alma soñadora, pensativa y noble.-_Pero nada es lo que parece ¿Verdad?.- _pensando de nuevo en la naturaleza de la vida, tal vez también en las jóvenes mentes, con un gran futuro y por último; en la última estrategia amenazante sobre el otoño de su larga vida_._

Una pequeña sonrisa, se asomó sobre el sabio.

Pasaron los minutos, hasta que el atardecer cubrió todo el bosque prohibido .Tal vez contempló otros varios minutos más mientras el cielo se cubría de un rosa semejante a los vinos dulces muggles.

Leyó la carta que había escrito hacia apenas unas horas, sintiéndose satisfecho con el propósito de esta, y entonces asomó su mano diestra al bolsillo superior de su aterciopelada capa y entonces; palpó su varita.

Sonrió, con tal vehemencia. Como cuando imaginas que la persona que está al frente tuyo; guarda un secreto, un secreto único; que sin saber, sabes que cambiará un hecho importante de una batalla, quizás.

Tomó su varita, que a lo lejos notabas que incluía detalles minuciosos. Notó como brillaba aquella piedra preciosa, un zafiro tal vez; sin embargo al verla, atinó a agregar un pequeño comentario:

_-Tan bella y semejante a la varita de sauco, pero tan distinta. Como el sol y la luna, aún siendo astros y residiendo en el mismo universo, tienen propósitos distintos. _

Acercó la varita; a altura de la vista, exactamente a unos centímetros de las aurículas. Y extrajo un líquido semejante al plasma, las cuales eran únicas dueñas de los últimos pensamientos de Albus Dumblendore.

Colocó ciertos pensamientos dentro de un pequeño frasco en forma de cilindro, tapándolo con un gracioso artilugio Muggle llamado corcho; los situó cerca de la carta esmeralda, que se encontraba cerrada con un sello dorado, semejante a un fénix en los aires.

Se oyó un chirrido en la puerta de la entrada, con pasos sordos aproximándose al gran mago.

Silencio.

Sin embargo; un hombre alto, con una desproporcionada nariz a comparación de su rostro; se acercó a la vista de Albus. Quien en silencio le entregó la carta y el pequeño frasco lleno de memorias.

Pasaron los días, y con él, un invierno cruel e inminente.

Arrasando incluso con la vida de aquel gran mago a manos de aquel hombre con la nariz desproporcionada que mató a un sabio anciano, para salvar a un alma joven confundida al precio de un futuro distinto.


	2. CAPITULO I

CAPITULO I: El juramento.

Los días domingos son siempre días con doble rostro. Son a veces buenos y otras veces malos. Son a veces inconvenientes y graciosamente convenientes.

Era domingo, y extrañamente el alumno Malfoy dejó de salir los fines de semana.

Las mazmorras dejaron de ser habitadas por varios alumnos. Y por fin llegaban las navidades que insólitamente habían llegado con un déficit de felicidad en los ojos de algunas serpientes.

Tal vez Draco Malfoy, era un miembro del grupo pequeño a favor del déficit de felicidad causada por las vacaciones de navidad. Éste joven alto, con cabello crecido y con pocas expectativas del futuro mágico; caminaba mascullando maldiciones por aquellos pasillos de Hogwarts, que alguna vez demostraron seguridad y que ahora misteriosamente demostraban un futuro no tan provechoso a los ojos de Draco.

Recordó que debía llegar tranquilo a los aposentos del director, aunque este no sabía con seguridad como verlo a los ojos o incluso tratar de hablarle sin remordimientos, los cuáles habían sido los protagonistas de aquellas pesadillas poco agradables que se habían adueñado de este arrogante alumno por las ultimas semanas.

Al fin y al cabo, después de una larga charla con sus pensamientos, Draco entró con pasos seguros a "la oficina de Dumblendore", quien no lo esperaba solo, sino con otra alumna.

Otra alumna, que había sido la pesadilla de Draco por los últimos 6 años, nada más ni nada menos que Hermione Granger.

Un insólito silencio, se adueñó de la sala llena de cuadros de los directores anteriores, que veían a las tres personas presentes, con cierto aire de ridiculez.

-Pase alumno Malfoy.- por fin dijo algo Albus Dumblendore, que con cierta duda acercó al alumno a sentarse al lado de la castaña.

Hermione Granger ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo.

-He sido informado por el profesor Snape, de los últimos antecedentes de su vida familiar joven Malfoy.- dijo Dumblendore casi bajando el tono de voz.-Tengo entendido que su madre se encuentra en grave peligro y que su padre….- decidió no decir lo último, tal vez porque no era el momento de decirlo.

Draco Malfoy, entendía de lo que hablaba aquel anciano que se callaba al hablar de su padre. Le habían amenazado, pero no con la vida de cualquiera, sino con la vida de su madre. Quién nunca lo abandonó, y lo ayudó a salir adelante, después de caer en todas las locuras que su padre pensaba que a Draco lo haría más hombre.

Según mi padre, soy un hombre desde los ocho años, pensó con cierta reticencia.

El anciano continuó, incluso cuando observó la mirada perdida del rubio y la incomodidad de la castaña.

-La señorita Granger, que se encuentra presente aquí con nosotros, se encuentra dispuesta a firmar un juramento inquebrantable a favor de su madre.

-¿Qué es lo que dice?- dijo Malfoy saliendo de sus pensamientos y luego mirando a la castaña que no le devolvía la mirada.

-Pues que voy a firmar un juramento inquebrantable, hurón idiota.- dijo Hermione sarcástica.

-Joven Malfoy, tuve una previa conversación con la señorita Granger, ella aceptó en recibir a tu madre en su hogar Muggle, en donde tú sabes que es imposible que la encuentren. Por supuesto que con las siguientes condiciones...- dijo Dumblendore con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios, acercando un pergamino con letras escritas de color escarlata, semejante a la sangre.

Draco Malfoy recibió el pergamino y leyó:

_19 DE DICIEMBRE DEL1997_

_JURAMENTO INQUEBRANTABLE_

_El presente domingo 19 de diciembre, el joven de (17) Draco Lucius Malfoy Black y la señorita (17) Hermione Jean Granger Kovack. Tienen por compromiso este juramento, bajo las siguientes estipulaciones. _

_Tanto Draco Malfoy Black como Hermione Granger Kovack, están obligados a mantener la seguridad de una tercera persona, en este caso, Narcissa Black. _

_Si Narcissa Black, llegara a morir a causa de una maldición imperdonable. Entonces el juramento se vería roto. _

_Si Hermione Jean Granger Kovack o Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, llegaran a morir a causa de una maldición imperdonable. Entonces el juramento se vería roto. _

_Debido al compromiso de protección de la señorita Hermione Granger con la señora Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy tiene la obligación de proteger a Hermione Jean Granger si la situación así lo desea. _

_Draco Malfoy al ser agente doble, deberá permanecer en secreto su naturaleza hasta el juicio final propiedad del Ministerio. _

_Debido al artículo anterior, Hermione Jean Granger deberá proteger y ayudar en estrategia, al presente Draco Lucius Malfoy. _

_Dadas la siguientes estipulaciones y teniendo como testigos a Albus Dumblendore y Severus Snape, entonces el siguiente juramento solo será válido teniendo las cuatro firmas. _

_Si este juramento inquebrantable se llegara a romper, entonces automáticamente se pagara con la sangre de los asociados. _

En el instante en que el cual Draco terminó de leer, con cierta poca credibilidad. Notó que al final del pergamino; la firma de la castaña y la de su profesor Snape se encontraban presentes y aún frescas por la sangre de cada uno.

-Me sorprende Granger, que estés tan comprometida con la salvación del mundo Mágico

-No tanto como tú Malfoy.- sonrió con una mueca.-Al fin y al cabo todo tenemos derecho a una mejor vida libre de mortifagos.

-Guarda tus comentarios para más tarde.- entonces sonrió, pensando en ello, al parecer esa sangre sucia era tal vez mejor persona que la mayoría de sus alguna vez llamados amigos.

Firmó.

Se cortó un dedo y dejó que las gotas mojaran la pluma y firmó. Ante la vista sorprendida de una castaña, que aún pensaba en lo absurdo de ese momento.

El anciano ya tenía una pluma lista con su sangre, y decidió hacer lo mismo que el joven del cabello platinado.

Entonces el pergamino se elevó un medio metro del escritorio y se incendió, dando por valido aquel juramento.

Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, y el crepúsculo que marcaba la tarde se hacía cada vez más notable. Una castaña confusa tomó su varita y se abrazó al viejo director, como si fuera la última vez que le veía y entonces unas lágrimas se asomaron a sus mejillas ante el rostro sombrío de un joven con cabello rubio y mirada fría.

Se miraron los dos asociados. Y entonces la joven de cabello castaño se despidió de un anciano y un joven con una sonrisa triste.

Cerró la puerta. Sin antes ver como el profesor Snape se aparecía de una de las entradas.

Entonces lo escuchó.

-Avada Kedavra.

Sabía que por la voz cavernosa, era de Snape. Y ahí lo supo, su juramento acababa de empezar.


	3. CAPITULO II

CAPITULO II: El gran cambio.

Cada vez avanzaban los días y con ello se mezclaban las horas, los minutos y los segundos.

Y ahí se encontraba Hermione Granger, tratando de dejar que las cosas caigan por su propia cuenta, dejando que los secretos se iluminen como deberían y no como debería haber sido planeado, ése era el plan al fin y al cabo. Era confuso y al mismo tiempo poco creíble, nadie planea su muerte… eso solo se espera de los suicidas, no de Dumblendore….

Finalmente llegó a la conclusión que era el plan con mayores probabilidades de éxito y entonces una sonrisa triste se asomó a sus labios, recordó que era principios de marzo y ya habían pasado meses desde la muerte de aquel anciano.

Notó al mismo tiempo que su cabeza, sus labios y sus principales extremidades sangraban interminablemente por las maldiciones que le habían sido conferidas al encontrarla.

Cerró los ojos, no tenía su varita y solo esperó a lo que se suponía que debía pasar. Había visto la actuación de Malfoy como niño asustadizo y entonces pensó que era uno de los mejores actores que había visto.

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que Malfoy se apareció en una capa de invisibilidad, con una joven maltrecha, sucia y con unos ojos oscuros.

-Malfoy, ¿qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó la castaña con una voz apenas audible.

-Cállate Granger.- masculló entre dientes aquel rubio, mientras colocaba a esa joven sucia en el piso en la misma posición de la castaña.

Entonces Malfoy, tomó unas tijeras y cortó los cabellos castaños de Hermione dejando su hermosa cabellera hasta los hombros.

Después de aquello, el joven rubio metió los cabellos en una botella con boquilla ancha, la poción se había completado a los ojos de Malfoy y se la dio de tomar a la joven débil y sucia que se encontraba al lado de la castaña.

Hermione Granger vió la escena con miedo, y entonces volteó. Notó que aquella chica sucia y maltrecha, se había convertido en ella.

Finalmente todo se volvió negro, había perdido mucha sangre.

.

.

.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que los ojos castaños decidieron abrirse hacia una luz blanca.

-Joven Malfoy, la señorita ya está despierta.- dijo una elfa un poco más alta que Doby pero con similares ojos en forma de pelotas de tenis, demostrando una extraña alegría. Parecida a la de Doby cuando sirve a Harry Potter.

-_Bien Granger, da gracias. Ahora tienes parte de mi sangre_.-dijo Malfoy con aire arrogante.-_Ahora, te aclararé lo básico. La hermosa elfa que se encuentra a tu lado, es la elfa de mi madre, ahora está también a tus servicios y el lugar en donde estás, es parte de mi habitación. Como adivinarás es un compartimiento secreto, y como sabrás no tengo tiempo debido a la huída de tus amiguitos. Así que Mini, báñala, cámbiala, maquíllala, córtale mejor el cabello y le explicas el plan.- _dijo Draco asertivo y con una sonrisa en los labios mientras desaparecía entre los libreros que se abrían ante su presencia.

-_Hola Mini_.- susurró Hermione somnolienta.

-_Buenos Días señorita Hermione_.- dijo la elfa divertida.

_-¿Puedes explicarme cual es el plan?-_ poco a poco la castaña se acomodaba en la almohada, notó que seguía con la misma ropa que la noche anterior.

-_Señorita, ayer el joven Malfoy la trajo desmayada y la acomodó en donde está usted ahora. Me dijo que debía de cuidar de usted y que no debía de salir de aquí por nada del mundo. Me dio mucha pena, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no teníamos pociones en caso de pérdida de sangre, el joven Malfoy se abrió el brazo y entonces usted sabrá que gracias a él, usted se encuentra viva. _

_-Señorita, me disculpará que deje de hablar con usted. Pero como dijo el joven Malfoy, su baño ya está listo. _

-_Gracias Mini.-_ dijo la castaña tratando de levantarse, cuando al fin lo logró notó que la elfa le seguía por detrás.-_Mini yo puedo sola, pero gracias_.

-_Pero señorita._

-_No te preocupes, de verdad. Mientras tú puedes ir avanzando la cama o descansando._

-_Señorita es usted muy amable_.

.

.

.

Hermione por fin cerró la puerta del baño, y entonces notó lo hermoso que era. Se sintió feliz. Al menos la primera parte terminó.-pensó cerrando sus ojos y al mismo tiempo quitándose las prendas sucias y llenas de sangre.

Se sumergió en la tina llena de agua rosa y con pétalos de rosas blancas en la superficie. Un aire perfumado se desprendió en aquel ambiente, dejando a la castaña relajada y extrañamente feliz.

Y entonces se acordó de los últimos hechos y la sonrisa se le borró de aquel rostro demacrado.

Recordó que el trío de oro se encontraba escuchando la radio, se encontraban aliviados de escuchar las voces de uno de los gemelos, la de Kingley, Lupin y la de Lee Jordan. Acababan de escuchar noticias tristes sobre las muertes de algunos magos a manos de Voldemort como también noticias buenas como el escape de Hagrid de la muerte.

Hermione recordó que la raíz del problema , había nacido cuando Harry dijo en una oración la palabra VOLDEMORT , luego de ello se acordó de cómo unos cuatro carroñeros los tomaron de prisioneros y cómo Hermione usó como medida de seguridad la desfiguración del rostro de Harry haciéndolo semejante al rostro de Crabbe.

De todas formas aquellos carroñeros supieron de quién se trataba a través de la marca en su frente, llevándolos a Malfoy Manor, en donde por alguna extraña razón Malfoy negó su total seguridad respecto a la legitimidad de Potter.

Allí encerraron a Harry y a Ron en una celda, en donde encontraron a Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood y al Sr. Ollivander.

Hermione supuso que como les habían decomisado las varitas, Doby hubiera sido el único que pudo haberlos sacado de aquel lugar horrible.

Entonces con cierto dejo de miseria, suspiró al pensar que según a los ojos de sus mejores amigos ella había fallecido.

De seguro sus mejores amigos habían escuchado sus gritos causados por el interrogatorio de Bellatrix Lestrange, debieron suponer que iba a morir cuando esa mujer pronunció AVADA KEDABRA dirigido hacia el pobre hombrecillo llamado Griphook, cuando éste dijo que la espada de Gryffindor verdadera era falsa.

Un silencio sepulcral se propagó como un veneno mortal sobre sus pensamientos.

Finalmente notó como sus cabellos le llegaban a las clavículas, sintió como sus heridas por fin le ardían en el agua caliente y entonces unas lágrimas se asomaron en las cuencas de sus ojos. Se levantó por fin y pensó que necesitaba otro baño, caminó unos metros y se metió en la ducha española que desprendía agua casi congelada pero con un aroma extraño ,tal vez lavanda , tomó una esponja exfoliante y empezó a masajear con fuerza mientras la piel muerta se desprendía de su cuerpo dejando finalmente una piel bastante irritada. Tomó el shampoo y lavó respectivamente sus cabellos, por ultimo salió de la ducha y se colocó aceites con aromas deliciosos, hidratando su piel recién refregada.

Se envolvió en una toalla, salió del baño con un mejor semblante y decidió no pensar en nada todavía. Entonces notó la habitación en donde se encontraba. Era enorme, la pintura era semejante a un color lavanda frio pero al mismo tiempo cálido. Tenía una pequeña sala de té y al frente; una cama enorme con un escritorio con finos acabados justo al lado de la ventana, también estaban unas estanterías repletas de libros y apenas al costado de donde se encontraba estaba un enorme ropero, lo último que divisó fue una hermosa mesa pequeña con su respectiva silla.

-_Señorita Hermione, se resfriará. ¿Haría el favor de cambiarse?- dijo Mini indicándole la ropa encima de su cama. _

_-No tengo ropa Mini.- dijo la castaña totalmente distraída. _

_-Señorita, todo ese armario es suyo. Aunque era de la madre del joven Malfoy, cuando usted tenía más o menos su edad. Vaya cámbiese que tengo que crearle un mejor corte de cabello. _

_-Está bien, gracias Mini_.- dijo Hermione mirando la ropa exquisita encima de su nueva cama. Un vestido entallado de color rojo pasión de una sola manga cero y un cinto negro, creando un corte princesa. Por último unos hermosos zapatos rojos del mismo color del vestido.

Hermione se cambió, nunca se había puesto panties con el color de su piel y entonces fijó la experiencia como cómoda.

_-Bueno señorita, ya que ya esta cambiada. Déjeme decirle que la ropa que tiene puesta le queda muy bien. Por favor siéntese aquí, que debo maquillarla y arreglarle el cabello. _

_-Pero no te preocupes Mini, nadie me verá aquí. No necesito maquillaje, ni tampoco ningún corte. Ya crecerá._- dijo Hermione despreocupada.

_-No señorita usted no entiende. La señorita Narcissa decía que era inútil tener ropa tan cara y bonita si no se usaba y no se explotaba al máximo su belleza. Así que muévase.-_ dijo la Elfa con un tono solemne como si estuviera defendiendo su mayor creencia.

_-Pero…_

_-Nada señorita Hermione, acérquese. _

Cuando Hermione se sentó, la elfa la envolvió en una tela y empezó a emparejar los cabellos de la castaña. Usó peines de distintos colores que cuando peinaban alisaban, enrulaban o simplemente solo peinaban. Por último la maquilló con sombras algo oscuras, dándole un aire romántico y al mismo tiempo tan clásico.

La elfa sonrió.

-_Bueno señorita, así se ve tan hermosa como la señorita Narcissa. En la mesa de al frente se encuentra la comida, que consta de una dieta exquisitamente elegida por la señorita Narcissa. Que tenga un buen día_.- dijo Mini desapareciendo en un PUM.

Hermione se dedicó a mirarse en el espejo, notó que se veía como nunca antes y entonces pensó en el resto de los días que le esperaban… de los cuales no sabía mucho, lo único que sabía era que debía de esperar a Malfoy.


End file.
